Forum:Hibana Rei
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode and/or ? : Mainly for 2 reasons, one is that i can't actually find an ice sage, the other is that this entire character's reason for existing is to push the boundaries of ice release to their limits. Sage helps me do that. 2. How will your character learn Sage Mode? Which animal will they learn it from? : Hibana is not from the normal narutoverse, she is from a land far, far to the north, essentially in the naruto version of the Arctic Circle, where the sun doesn't shine for 9 months out of the year and there is nothing but snow and ice as far as the eye can see. Her clan travelled up to this desolate region centuries ago, where a special stone created enough heat for the area around them to be thawed out and crops to be farmed. They lived outside the warm zone, as only the crops were in it due to the need to keep a steady food source. To supplement their food they hunted wild animals, however the wild animals around the north were both vast and fierce, no normal weaponry could touch them. Hunters were trained in their version of the ninja art, using Ice, which was abundant in the north as their weapon. There was one species in particular that could kill even the most veteran of hunters. It was appropriately known as the Ice Hunters, they were towering beasts a hundred meters high. They were strong in the ice release, outstripping all but the very strongest of hunters. Hibana is one of the few who dared hunt them. This caused a point of contention among the clan, as women were not treated as equals there. She even managed to fell four of the massive beasts in less than a year. The clan leader's son, considered the strongest of all the hunters, had only managed to fell two in the last five. This was a disgrace, so in their desperation to prove the men superior, they sent her to hunt a specific Ice hunter, this one nearly twice the size of the rest, and viewed as the eldest ever seen. Hibana failed in trying to kill this hunter, and nearly died herself in the attempt. She woke up under the ice, which was miles deep, in the company of much smaller Ice Hunters. Unlike their wilder cousins these ones were essentially summon grade. They were intelligent, and had cared for her injuries. In return for their help, they asked her to help them deal with a problem. A volcano nearly a hundred kilometers north of her village had sent a flow of lava under the ice, and was slowly approaching the ocean. However their home was directly in the path. They had watched her fight with one of their eldest of cousins, and knew she was strong with the ice. They asked her to freeze the flow and save their icey home. However this lava was no normal lava, but was lava release of what is essentially a creature made of lava, and she simply didn't have the output to freeze it. In order to help her with this, they ended up teaching her about natural energy in an effort to increase her abilities, as natural energy was known to increase the potency of techniques. She had issues at first, as drawing in natural energy was difficult, but quickly gained the ability to use an imperfect sage mode. However before she had the chance to perfect sage mode, the lava neared close enough to the canyon ice hunter's home that she was forced to stop her training. As she managed to freeze the lava, she quickly found that it was not a permanent solution, as more was coming from behind it. She would have to freeze it at the source. The following fight at the volcano was a long and difficult one, but in the end she was victorious, and had frozen the volcano solid. The smaller Ice hunters were saved and had signed a blood contract with her to allow her to call upon them. She even had managed to down the ice hunter she had been sent to hunt on her way back. But all was not well in the village, the rocks that had kept them warm for so long were starting to dim, however slowly. The non-hunters were siphoning their chakra into the rocks, keeping them going. Though such a technique was never permanent. They might be able to keep them going for months, years even. but eventually they would be forced to leave their homes and head south. However an old story that had some potential to help them. Around a century ago there was a sighting of a mysterious and giant turtle with three tails off the coast of the land. The hunters of the time had tried to capture it, but it had managed to create an attack of tremendous power that had vastly damaged the ice. It might have enough power to power the stones and allow them to stay. As the male led hunters still had their knickers in a bunch about not only the normal ice hunter kills, but also the fact that she had managed to down the extra powerful one. Hibana was chosen to be the one sent down south along with a member of another tribe from the north. Now she is headed for the the beast, and she will do everything to make sure she succeeds." 3. Initially, will your character have access to an Imperfect Sage Mode or a Perfect Sage Mode? If Imperfect, will it progress to a Perfect Sage Mode? : '''She will use an imperfect sage mode that causes her eyes to mist over as she depends on other senses. Her ears will elongate into points as she uses echolocations as well as a sense of smell and several new senses to track an opponent. Veins will bulge on her face, her teeth will sharpen and her jaw will be able to be stretched farther. On top of this her nails will lengthen and her body will be encased in an automatically repairing set of ice armor for protection that causes her to mimic the form of the ice hunters. 4. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : ' 5. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : ' 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I plan on going big, and advancing ice release to beyond the impossible. This character is about taking ice release as far as i can, and sage mode helps me do that. Ice creatures, ice weapons, ice battlefields. She will freeze all of creation and turn her opponent's world to nothing but ice. I even plan on using liquid forms of some gasses in techniques, as liquid oxygen and nitrogen are fun. Especially when you pour them down people's throats. I may or may not be joking about that last bit. But on a more serious note. I intend for her to be a wild card in ame, a factor that would be outside any character's knowledge. But with the general supposed power level of most Ame characters, i essentially have to stretch her abilities to the limits of ice release. I will just say that she is ice, and the ice is her. She will use it with both a spiritual and physical connection emphasized to their deepest levels. Thank you for your time, its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 23:54, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Sage Mode Appliations